spacemarshals2fandomcom-20200216-history
Headgear Guide
This page contains directions for finding Headgear on missions. So far, no headgear was found on missions 10, 12 and 15; missions 1 and 20 do not contain any headgear. Main storyline Headgear on Mission 2 (New Century Raid): * White Marshal Hat - inside the sheriff’s office. ' Headgear' on Mission 3 (Into The Hills): * Bullrider - in the rocks, northwest of the ruins by the extraction point. Headgear on Mission 4 (The Chief Engineer): * Combat Helmet - Behind the southwestern wall of the building right in front of the second sewer exit. The building has a fire barrel by the northwestern wall and a sleeping guard inside. Headgear on Mission 5 (The Lost Caravan): * Huntsman - Enter the well, go through the cave system, exit via stairs southeast; the hat is by a collapsed mine entrance northeast of the exit stairs. Headgear on Mission 6 (The Master Gunner): * Strongman - In the main settlement, in a cage northwest of the well. Headgear on Mission 7 (Scowler’s End): * Mohawk - When you unseal the room where Gavin and uncle Garth are locked in, go past them into the locker room patrolled by a robot, go southwest, clear out the volatilium deposits by the door and go into the cave. Headgear on Mission 8 (Lumbert Rouble’s Mill): * Plumber’s cap - on a small island in the pond between the two workshops. Headgear on Mission 9 (The Quartermaster): * Pirate Hat - On the top level of the fifth car, inside a walk-in freezer. Headgear on Mission 11 (Radio Tower Stash): * Hipster Beard - second floor from the top down (roof is floor 1), on a table in the center of the room. Headgear on Mission 13 (Fickle Island): * Top Hat - on floor C, in an equipment storage room behind a cargo door unlocked with keycard B. Headgear on Mission 14 (Hellbrook Harbor): * Rattler junk mask - proceed along the the train tracks until both tracks end, then proceed northeast to a hangar, along a single train track; follow the track to the end and turn southeast, enter the mess hall. Headgear on Mission 16 (The Captain): * Bowler Hat - Before choosing a container, approach the loading site, then proceed to it’s northeastern side. Headgear on Mission 17 (The Jail Break): * Beret - inside the house directly opposite the saloon (or, as normal people say, across the street). Headgear on Mission 18 (Graywater Black Site): * Bandana - Proceed northeast from the satellite dish, through a corridor with stationary laser detectors to a guard tower with a first aid station inside. Headgear on Mission 19 (The Weak Spot): * Assault helmet - near the second AA gun. Bonus missions Headgear on Bonus mission 1 (Burnbook Cabin): * Tactical Mullet - outside the house, on the northern side. Headgear on Bonus mission 2 (Power Hungry): * Rebreather Mask - at the end of the level, in a small hangar directly opposite the landing platform. Headgear on Bonus mission 3 (Underville): * Horns - descend one level and go to the cabin with the C key and turret, descend the stairs in the center of cabin. The room contains a gear switch to open the adjacent green room that contains the Horns. Headgear on Bonus mission 4 (Hang Man's Hill): * Winged Helmet - Located on the same level as the council meeting. The room is disconnected and to the north, it contains left gun turret control console.Category:Guides Ava storyline ' Headgear' on Mission 3 (The Hammerhead): * Ava's Cap - Spawn point. Category:Headgear Category:Collectibles